nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Twilight
Alice Twilight, also known as Alice Moonlight, is the 2nd ranked assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Alice is a slim woman with long and slightly spiky pink hair, she wears a leather combat leggings and a stringless bikini top decorated with a skull. Her weapon of choice is the ASURA-6, a back mounted machine with six beam katanas extensions in a hexagonal pattern. ASURA-6 also has a tail-like appendage that lifts Alice off the ground or is swung at her opponent. When Travis meets her, she is burning photographs, where she says that Travis had met her too early, hoping she would be the 1st ranked assassin when they fought; instead she promises to make their fight a difficult one. Unlike many of the other assassins, Alice shows hatred towards her occupation as an assassin in the UAA, claiming that their fights are nothing but a 'spectator sport'. She wishes to know why so many people join the UAA if they just kill each other. Travis dismisses her questions, Alice states that all of the assassins are addicted to violence and once they join they cannot get out. Travis tells her that if she hates it then she can just leave. Alice reveals that's why so many people wish to face him, to know how he reached the top and then left: 'The Crownless King' or 'No More Hero'. She readies herself for battle wishing for Travis to free her from the endless cycle of fighting. In battle Alice is a formidable opponent, while suspended in the air by ASURA-6, she is able to fire energy projectiles from each beam extension and regenerate them as well. If Travis attacks her while in this form, she will attempt to hit Travis by ramming her ASURA-6 into him. If hit enough, Alice will dismount and begin attacking the ground, she can resume this position later on in the match. Alice has no long range attacks on the ground, however, her combos are fast and cover a wide range and home in on Travis, all of which finish with a guard breaking attack. Alice can also swing her tail in an arc, that also breaks guards. When Alice blocks she brings the six beam extensions in front of her in a star-like pattern. Alice is also a very agile, performing a series of backflips and somersaults to distance herself from Travis. The best strategy for fighting Alice is to wait for her to attack and then cancel it with a punch and then continue with a regular beam katana combo. Alice's attacks can also be intercepted by low, running or charged attacks. Upon defeating her, Alice will accept defeat and praise Travis' skill. Travis asks for her name, to which she asks him to never forget that there was once an assassin named Alice. Travis then vertically bisects her, coating himself in her blood. Travis screams and realizes just how cruel the UAA is, he takes this out on Sylvia, accusing her of already forgetting Alice. Trivia *She was the first assassin to be shown to the public, appearing in the debut trailer of the game at the Tokyo Game Show in 2008. * The North American Version of Desperate Struggle labeled Alice's name as Moonlight, not Twilight, this was fixed in the European release. * In the cutscene before the fight, Alice can be seen burning a small pile of photos that she was holding. The photos reveal that Alice and Margaret once knew each other and might have even been related, which might explain why Alice's surname was described as "Moonlight". * The photos also show Alice with a man and child, possibly her husband and son/daughter. Whatever happened to them is unknown, it is presumed that they died. * In the loading screen prior to the meeting between Alice and Travis stickers of spiders are shown, this is linked to Alice's spider like appearance when ASURA-6 suspends her in the air. * Alice's blood is the only blood to land on Travis in the game, despite several circumstances where blood would have easily landed on him. * Alice shares some characteristics with Holly Summers from the first No More Heroes. They both have an accent, both wear revealing clothes and both of their deaths had a large impact on Travis's view on assassins and the UAA. * Alice is an optional boss in the No More Heroes PS3 release, along with Matt Helms, Kimmy Howell, Skelter Helter, and Nathan Copeland. * Alice's weapon ASURA-6 is named after the god Asura, famous for having 6 arms. * Alice is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who not only voiced Kimmy Howell, but also Linda Vermillion from killer7, a previous Suda51 game. * Alice has earned a reputation as one of the best bosses in the No More Heroes series among fans. Some have even said that "She makes a much better potential final boss than Jasper Batt, Jr. * ASURA-6 may also be a play on General Grievous' multiple light sabers from the Star Wars series similar to the way Dark Star is to Darth Vader. * Alice bears a striking resemblance to the character Marluxia from the Kingdom Hearts series. Alice`s outfit designe has similarities to Yoko Littner´s outfit from the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. They both wear dark coloured bra´s and a skull can be seen on both of them (Yoko/Hairpin&Alice/bra). Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Boss Characters Category:Antagonists Category:NMH2 Characters Category:United Assassins Association Category:Deceased